


My Little Dwarf

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Doug’s life has been a long list of issues. He hadn’t had a good thing happen to him in a long time. He thought something good would come from Evie, but even he couldn’t have seen the pain that he would have to go through for his Soulmate to take note and stand up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im Back!

The thing about soulmates was that not everyone got their happily ever after. Doug found this out the hard way, he was thirteen when he found his soulmate mark. He was thirteen when his heart was broken by the one that was supposed to love him forever. Doug was sixteen when he met her and he thought that maybe he could be loved by someone other than his soulmate. It doesn’t take long for him to realize that this isn’t so.   
No he was destined to be alone, and to watch his one true love forever with another.   
Evie giggled happily, “I can’t believe that my soul mate is actually a prince.”  
Doug sighs at her as his eyes glance towards Chad, “More like King Evie.”  
Evie sighs dreamy like, “Ah yes, I am going to be a queen.”  
Doug laughs, “Of course that’s the only thing you're worried about.”  
Evie smiles, “Why aren’t you happy for me.”  
Doug frowns as he subconsciously pulls on his sleeve, “I am happy for you.”  
Evie watches Doug and then softly pulls his hand away from his sleeve. She watches as it rides up and his soulmark is revealed. Evie can’t help but gasp. Doug turns away from her. He doesn’t want her pity.  
“Does he know?”  
Doug frowns and tears come to his eyes, “I don’t really know. I think he does. But I can’t be sure.”  
Evie frowns, “Does anyone else know.”  
Doug’s laugh is hollow, “Audrey. She likes to rub it in my face. That he loves her, and not me. That he will never love me. Ben also knows.”  
Evie frown deepens, “Is that why Jane hates Chad so much? Because Audrey doesn’t love her?”  
Doug nods his head with a soft frown and tears in his eyes. He doesn’t say much more as he pushes up from his seat and tears out of the classroom. The teacher frowns and yells after him, but Doug ignores him. He just wants to be alone. Evie bites her lip, she hadn’t meant to upset her friend.  
So Evie came up with a plan.   
“I want you to flirt with Doug.”  
Ben who had been drinking coughed and sputtered as he looked at his girlfirend with wide eyes, “You want me to flirt with Doug.”  
Evie nodded her head, “Yes. I think that Chad will become jealous if he sees someone else making the moves on his man.”  
Ben laughs, “I don’t think that’s going to work Evie.”  
Evie scowls at him, “Of course it will work. He can’t have you but remember he pretty much tried stealing me from Doug. So he knows that he doesn’t like seeing Doug with others. I am going to enlist the help of Jay and Carlos as well.”  
Ben laughs, “Yes dear.”  
Doug for his part didn’t understand where all this new attention was coming from. Not only did Evie get Ben in on it, she also got Mal and Lonnie to help as well. So now around every corner Doug turned he had girls and guys flirting with him. It was odd and very strange.   
Doug blushed a soft pink as Jay whispered in his ear soft words and kisses lingered on his his cheeks. Doug too caught up in the moment didn’t even realize that Chad was watching until he was being lifted off the ground and swung over someone's shoulder.   
Doug gasped his glasses slipping off his face until they slipped completely off and fell to the ground. The sound was loud, but not as loud as Doug's soft whimpers and the tears falling from his face.   
When he was finally set down, Doug was face to face with Chad. He squinted his eyes trying to see through his tears and the lack of glasses. Doug sniffles and mumbles about his glasses falling off. Chad bites his lip before demanding that Doug not move.  
Doug huffs, “I can’t really see so that won't be an issue.”  
Chad is gone in an instant going back to where Doug lost his glasses. While he is gone several men sneak up on Doug hitting him on the back of the head. The boy falls quick and fast, he never saw the attack coming.   
Chad turns fast on his heal, something isn’t right and he can feel it. With as much graces as he can manage he rushes back to the location that Doug had once been. He blinks, no one is in site. As Chad rushes to back through the halls he catches a glimpse of someone he thinks he knows. He stops and blinks before following them.   
“Please,” He whispers.   
It’s doesn’t matter it’s too late. As he exits the building a car speeds away and Chad gets a glimpse of a very unconscious Doug and a man that he knows oh to well.  
The back of Doug's head hurt with a dull throbbing pain. As he opened his eyes, a blur of bright light stings his face. He tries to cover his eyes with his hands and that is when he notices that he can't seem to move them. All his limbs feel weak and dead. He is sluggish and it takes him several minutes to realize that he isn't wearing any clothing. He wants to scream out, call for help but nothing is coming out. Dirty tasting cloth clogs his mouth making it impossible for the sounds he would make to hit the air. Once he regains some semblance of feeling he begins to struggle. The rope around around his wrists pull and burn making his eyes water. He is lying down legs pulled apart exposing him to anyone that might come in. Tears begin to streak down his face clouding his already blurry vision.   
Nothing but fear raced through Doug's mind, he had no idea where he was or who had taken him. The life of a dwarf was pretty simple, and no one cared about you. Sometimes even your own family didn't even know you existed. He wondered as he tried to breath through his nose if anyone would find him, if anyone was looking for him. His tears stained his cheeks as memories flashed through his mind of his life. He was so young and had experienced very little. Doug sniffled harder pulling at the rope binding his wrists. A soft hiss escaped his lips as the rope tore at his wrist causing warm blood to slip down his arm.  
An dark evil laugh sounded from across the room, Doug freezes what he is doing. A sharp intake of breath falters from his lips as a cold fingers brush the inside of his thigh. His legs shake and tremble as the fingers trace small patterns in his flesh. Fresh tears streak down his face and lips press into his cheek.   
A man's voice crooned at him, “Such a pretty, pretty little boy.”  
Doug flinches and tries to pull away from the unwanted attention. The man smirks moving up Doug's body licking the blood that is dripping down his arm. Doug closes his eyes to the onslaught. He tries to think happy thoughts as the fingers move from the inside of his thigh up higher and higher.   
The voice rattles, “Do you think that anyone is going to miss you?”  
Doug whimpers behind his gag as the finger finally brushes against his puckered hole. He wants to close his legs, but he can’t. As the finger starts to push against the hole Doug begins to start to hyperventilate. His breathing becomes rapid.   
The finger stops his intrusion and the voice comes back nipping at his ear, “Breath dear, if you don’t this will be a lot worse for you.”  
Doug tries to follow these instructions, but it’s getting hard to breath through his nose and the cloth in his mouth is wet and making it tedious to breath through his mouth. His captors took pity on him and unfastened the gag. Doug took a huge breath biting his lip as the fingers began to find his entrance again. The finger that breaches his is dry and it burns as it is forced in. He takes another deep breath as he tries to relax the muscles praying that the burn will subside. The pain doesn’t but the man removes his fingers.   
Doug hears the tell tail signs of lube being opened, the sound of a cap opening. When the finger breaches his entrance again, it is saturated in lube. The lube is cold and chills his skin as the fingers is pressed in. The man snickers and Doug can’t stop a small hum from leaving his throat.  
“Don’t want to break you… yet.”  
Doug sniffles, “Why are you doing this to me?”  
The man laughs a dry hollow laugh but doesn’t answer. He also hears another laugh, this laugh comes from across the room. Dough notes for the first time within this whole ordeal that he isn’t alone. That this will have an audience. He will lose everything to some man and another will watch it happen. Doug flushes and continues to try to breath through the shame and the humiliation. The breach of one finger soon becomes two and then three.   
Everything around him becomes a blur and the only thing that Doug seems to be able to focus on is the pleasure building in his belly. His face flushes more and his eyes water even more. He didn’t want this, how could he. But nothing could change that this was happening and there was nothing that he would be able to do about it.   
When the man deemed him prepared enough he rearranged himself and then shoved in. The forced his hips forward sharply with little regard for Doug's comfort. Doug can’t help the scream that is pulled from his lips.   
“Such a pretty little voice that you have love.”  
Doug gasps as the man angles himself to hit Doug's prostate. With a strong open mouth gasp the man surges forward kissing him with such passion. He bites at Dougs lips and sucks on his tongue. Doug does his best not to bite the other man enduring the onslaught to his mouth.  
When the man pulls back he peppers kisses along Doug's jaw, “Such a pretty, pretty boy.”  
Doug shakes his head trying to tell the man that, no he wasn’t a pretty pretty boy. The man just snickers. The sex is rough and hard. Fast sharp thrusts hitting Doug’s prostate dead on quite often. He can’t help the noises that come out of his mouth. He definitely can’t help the reaction that his body is having the the pleasure that the man is providing him. Hard solid tears streak down his face as moans pour out of his mouth. Just as the man is beginning to reach his limit he reaches up and brushes his fingers against Doug’s erection. Doug gasps hissing. The rough hands wrap around him pulling and tugging forcing Doug into an orgasim that wasn’t wanted.   
“Now we let you sleep, don't want you to get to tired out already.”  
Doug can only nod his head and succumb to the sleep that is pulling at his mind. The sex continues, he doesn’t know how long they had him. How long he had been missing. The only thing that he knows is that the pain won't go away. They come back over and over again. His body is used over and over. Sometimes there are more men, they go many rounds filling him up and then leaving him. Sometimes they use his mouth, he becomes very good at giving head. And sometimes they use both his mouth and ass. Doug becomes quite adept to it. When he is alone he sits in his cell staring at the wall, a blur of browns. He traces his soulmate mark wishing, hoping, praying that someone will save him. Knowing though that day will never come.   
So it comes as a surprise when the door to his cell is thrown open. Doug flinches and tries to make himself smaller and maybe invisible. Semon was still slipping out of him and blood dripping from several places, Doug wasn’t sure what to think. He was sure that tonight they were done with him, as they were extra brutal this time around.  
“Doug,” came a sharp cry of relief.   
Doug pulls back further blinking and squinting in the direction of the voice. No one had used his name in he didn’t know how long. Then all of the sudden a blue blob came into view.   
“Evie,” Doug whispers.   
“Shush love,” Evie says gently brushing her fingers through his hair in an calming action. Doug falls forward as tears flow freely down his face. She pulls him towards her and her bosom allowing to cry into her holding him gently. Time passes in a blur after that, and at some point he is lifted and his body gives out taking him into the darkness that he couldn’t seem to succumb to only moments ago.  
When Doug wakes again he finds himself in a warm bed covered in soft blankets and the smell of honey. Doug can’t help but hum as he brushes his face against the softness of the pillow. He openes his eyes blinking at the soft yellows and creams that surrounds him. He tries to sit up but is stopped by and hand on his chest. It takes him a minute for him to recognize that there is something stopping him. It takes him a few more minutes for him to blink hazy like at the person that is holding him down.   
His glasses are pushed onto his face with the other person's spare hand. That hand stays resting on his cheek. Doug blinks three or four times before his eyes focus on deep green brown eyes filled with worry and concern.   
Chad Charming sat staring at Doug, one hand on his chest the others holding Doug's face.   
“Don’t try to sit up. Your body it wasn’t mean to have that much magic pumped through you. The Fairy Godmother had to use a lot on you.”  
Doug nods his head rubbing his cheek against Chad's hand, “Chad.”  
Chad bites his lip before surging forward and kissing Doug with a strong intent. He tries to put as much love and care into it as he can. There is no teeth and Chad's barely able to coax Doug's tongue into his own mouth sucking on it lightly. When he pulls back Doug is flushed a light pink and a little dazed.   
“I was so worried, I thought… Oh God, Doug you almost died.”  
Doug can’t seem to make any other words come out so he repeats his mates name, “Chad.”  
Chad stands kisses the top of Dougs head and then walks away from the bed and out of the room. As the door closes Doug begins to feel the panic set in. He begins to panic, the breath begins to become labored. Shouts and screams of Chad's name echo around the room as tears fall from his face.   
The door to the room that he is staying in slams open and in rushes Chad followed by Evie and Mal. Dougs throat hurts and his breathing begins to stable but he is still panicking. Chad reaches the bed first grabbing the hand that Doug has thrust out the moment Chad had reentered the room. His other hand goes to Doug's hair running his fingers through it.   
Mal’s voice reaches Doug's ears first, “Breath Doug.”  
Doug begins to shake his head vigorously. Mal blinks trying to figure out what she did to set Doug off. Chad’s fingers tighten in Doug's hair forcing the boy to stop shaking his head. Doug tries to pull at first only causing him to whimper but soon he stops trying to fight it. His breathing is still laybored.   
“Doug,” Chad says sternly, “Breath, Take deep slow breaths.”  
Dougs eyes flicker back and forth between Mal and Chad before taking a deep breath. Letting it in slowly and then out again. He does that several times before his heart rate slows and the panic that was setting in begins to subside. As the panic begins to leave Doug's eyes Chad’s grip in his hair lessens until he is back to stroking the boys head.   
Chad leans down kissing the top of Doug's head as he brushes some of his hair out of the way. He whispers, “Good Boy.”  
Doug hums happily pushing up into the warmth of his mate.  
Evie’s voice breaks the silence, “Doug… Doug are you okay?”  
Doug turns his head opening his eyes, “Evie?”  
Evie nods her head, her fingers brush against his cheek. But she doesn’t do or say anything else. Mal sighs, “I think we should leave them be Evie. Let's go find Fairy Godmother.”  
Evie nods her head. Evie and Mal leave the room quietly.  
Doug watches them go before turning his eyes back towards Chad, “Is this real?”  
Chad nods his head before picking up Dougs hand and bringing his wrist to his lips. Chad's lips press lightly into Doug's soulmate mark.   
“You never told me… I always wondered why I wanted you so bad. Why I wanted to protect you. My little dwarf.”  
Doug sniffles as tears begin to fall down his cheeks, “Chad.”  
Chad smiles and wipes the thumb under Doug's eyes, “Don’t cry. I know that I haven’t been the best mate. But let me try. Oh Doug I want to take care of you, please let me take care of you.”  
Doug nods his head, “Don’t leave me… what if they come back… I’m so scared.”  
Chad bit his lip, “They can’t hurt you no more. They won't ever take you away again. Never again.”  
Doug nods, “Promise?”  
Chan smiles, “I promise.”  
Doug closes his eyes and Chad begins to sit down in the chair next to the bed when Dougs soft and very insecure voice reaches his ears, “Will you hold me… I…”  
Chad doesn’t let him finish that thought, “Of course.”  
Chad helps move Doug so that he can easily fit behind the boy. He settles down behind him and then wraps his arms around Doug. Doug shifts until he is lying with his head on Chad's chest listening to his heart beat. It is steady and so very calming that Doug finds himself being lulled back to sleep just as the Fairy Godmother comes into the room.  
The Fairy Godmother smiles as she sees the boys, The magic that governs one's soulmate mark is some of the strongest most potent magic in the world. Those blessed with it are truly special. The magic would bring people from all walks in life together to create something so warm and strong. She hurries around them checking Doug's vitals, making sure that he is doing well. As she is leaving she hears Chad’s broken voice.  
“Is he ever going to be okay?”  
The Fairy Godmother turns, “Physically yes, wounds heal. Mentally, no. Doug, will never be the same again. He will forever be changed. There is nothing that you can do… Just fight, Chad, you are going to have to change if you want to make this work.”  
Chad breaths then sighs, “He’s going to hate me… no matter what I do.”  
She frowns, “He won't hate you love. What your father did was wrong, but it won't matter for much longer. He is your soulmate. Complete the bond and nothing and no one will be able to take him away.”  
Chad huffs and looks away, “Sure, make it sound so easy. He isn’t going to want to do… you know…”  
“Sex,” she says sharply, “He won't want to have sex. But to complete the bond you must make love.”  
Chad rolls his eyes, but flushes never the less, “That's pretty much just sex.”  
The Fairy Godmother huffs, “No Sex is meaningless, Making love is different. You’ll figure it out. Just complete the bond.”  
Chad bites his lip again, some of these things don’t make all that much sense to him, but he would try his best. The Fairy Godmother leaves just as Doug begins to stir. Chad hold his breath praying that the boy in his arms will sleep for a little longer.   
Doug moans softly before opening his eyes, “Is everything okay?”  
Chad sighs gently, “Yes. Go back to sleep, you must be tired.”  
Doug frown, “Your heart rate changed. I… I thought you were in distress.”  
Chad hums as he slides his hand down under the covers squeezing Doug's thy. Doug freezes ever so slightly before relaxing into the hold.   
“I'm just worried about what’s going to happen.”  
“What do you mean.”  
“I wanted to tell you this later… but I know who took you…”  
Chad blinks in surprise as Doug moves faster than he expected. Dougs eyes are bearing into him with pure fear as he sits on his lap with his hands on Chad's chest. His fingers curl into Chad’s shirt so tightly that his knuckles begin to turn white.   
Chad reaches up grasping Doug’s hands, “Calm down Doug.”  
Doug glares at him, “Don’t tell me to calm down. Do you know what they did to me… No,” tears brim in his eyes, “No you don’t!”  
Chad nods his head, “No… you’re right.”   
He leans forward brushing his lips against Doug's forehead, “But I do know that if you don’t calm down you are going to hurt yourself.   
Doug takes a calming breath and tries to breath through all the pain. Silent tears slide down his cheeks, Chad doesn’t move to wipe them away, He know that Doug needs to cry. That will be one of the only ways to move on, to move past all the pain. Or so he hopes.   
“Now,” Chad takes a calming breath, “I do know who took you. I don’t know everything… but I will tell you… but we have to…”  
“Mate,” Doug finishes for him, he looks down at their hands head falling onto Chad’s shoulder, “Why would you even want to mate with someone like… with someone so dirty. I'm not the perfect virgin anymore… I am so dirty.”  
Chad huffs out a small bit of laughter, “And what does that make me?”  
Doug shakes his head and tries to press it further in, “it’s different with you, You aren’t… I'm the submissive partner. I’m supposed to stay pure… i'm not that anymore… don’t you understand that.”  
Chad frowns, he knows the laws that govern the people but he doesn’t care. He grasps the back of Doug's head by his hair pulling his up so that he can look into his eyes.  
“I don’t care. I will mate you if I want to, virgin on not. You are mine and no one is going to take you from me. And no one is going to tell me what I can and can’t do.”  
Doug tries to pull away in shame, but Chad's grip in his hair is strong and all he can manage is to lower his eyes.   
“Is that really what you want Chad,” Doug whispers, “Once what happened gets out… you will be…”  
Chad cuts him off with a soft kiss, “Once what happens gets out no one will touch you, because everyone will know that you belong to me and you are under not only my protection but the protection of King Ben and Queen Evie.”  
Doug sits back as Chad loosens his grip in Doug's hair. He breaths in and out before nodding his head, “Okay. Let’s do it then.”  
Chad raises an eyebrow, “Now?”  
“Yes, now. Get it over with and out of the way.”  
Chad swallows the pain that wants to leave his lips. He knew that it would be hard, but just the thought that he would never be able to touch Doug like this again made him so hurt. It took every ounce of him not to kill, to leave Doug to destroy them man that took all this from him.   
“Not here,” Chad says softly, “You seem to be okay and if Fairy Godmother is okay with it, I want to take you home. Somewhere warm and loving. We’ll do it there.”  
Doug nods his head before slipping back off of Chad’s lap and onto the bed. He curls into a somewhat small ball as he lets Chad remove himself from the bed. Chad leaves with a whispered promise of returning shortly.   
Doug doesn’t know how long he is gone but in his mind it feels like eternity. Not long after though Chad is returning with permission to take Doug home. The journey home, to their home is quiet, the halls of the school a very eerie quiet. Soon they reach a room that Doug knows oh so well. Chad Charmings chambers.   
Doug is surprised though when he walks in to see his things placed around the room, his Clarinet sitting on the table. A grand Piano sitting in the corner next to it a trombone and a music stand with half composed sheet music resting on it. His old and very worn trunk sitting at the edge of the bed, his school books arranged neatly on top of it. The bed that covered in old warn down quilts and home made pillows that Doug knew for a fact didn’t belong to Chad at all.   
A small part of Doug broke and he sniffled at the onslaught of tears that fell from his eyes, why would anyone go through so much trouble of making him part of Chad’s life when this would be the only time. Chad would cast him aside just like all the others, just like his own family had done.  
“Mal and Lonnie thought it would be a nice if you had all your stuff already here. Save you the need to move it all out of your old dorm. Since you won't be going back to that.”  
Doug nodded numbly, “So… um how do you want to do this.”  
Chad smiles before turning Doug around. He laces his fingers into the hair on the nape of Doug's neck bringing him forward for a soft kiss. They stay like that for a little while kissing softly, Doug relishes the feeling believing that this will be the last time that he will ever feel it. Chad hums into the kiss after a while and begins to becken Doug's mouth open. He swipes at the bottom of his lip for access and within time he gives it to him. Every now and then they break apart for air. But meld back together.  
The soft kisses soon turn from soft to passionate and as they do Chad begins to back Doug up towards the bed. Doug walks willingly so lost in the sensation of being kissed so fully without the hungry want to dominate his mouth. When his legs hit the back of the bed he collapses on it. Chad towers over him smiling a shit eating grin. Dougs lips are swollen red and he is panting.   
“Mon petit nain précieux,” Chad sighs with great affection.  
Doug blinks, “Wha…”  
Chad continues to repeat the phrase over and over again in between kisse. Hands roam up Doug’s body pressing into every inch of skin, sliding the clothing off with great haste. If they ever did this again, that would be the time for teasing. Tonight though would be all about making Doug feel loved, completing the bond.   
It wasn’t long before Doug was lying very, very naked on the bed. Chad knelt above him admiring the pale freckled skin. He was like precious porcelain, so easy to break yet so beautiful to look at. Chad could see all the scars that the men that had taken him like a map on his skin. He could also see scars not placed on Doug's body from the men that took him. Chad resigned himself to ask about them some other time when Doug wasn’t so high strung and in the middle of sex.   
His skin was soft and malleable, Chad noted that he must take very, very good care of it. Light golden brown hair trails down his mid drift to his groin. There isn’t much of it and it looks somewhat out of place on the boy. Nestled in soft curls lie his penis, not fully awake. Not even half away. Chad would have to do something about that.   
In all truth Doug looked like a child, a child of the mines no less, but a child. He felt almost bad about deflowering the boy, when the thought struck him, he wasn’t do that. Someone else had already done such deed. He was making sure that no one tried to do it again.   
Chad trailed his fingers down Doug's thy making the boy shiver and bring his legs together. Beautiful eyes fluttered closed before opening his legs up again. Chad bites his lip before reaching down and kissing the inside of Doug's thy. He moves his lips up slowly cautious of Doug's reaction the whole time. When Chad reaches Doug's groin he softly curls his fingers around the flaccid cock before giving it a soft kiss. He watches as it twitches.   
Doug watches quietly from where he lies, no one had ever tried something like this before, it gave him such surprise that anyone would touch him in this way. Doug supposes that he doesn’t have much to go on. Dougs fingers twitch in the sheets as Chad lets the tip of his tongue touch the top of his penis.   
Doug gasps as Chad sucks his penis into his mouth, “What… Ah”  
Chad tries to not to smirk around the appendage mindful of his teeth as he swirls his tongue around it. He can feel it growing and stiffening in his mouth. Chad pulls off with a soft pop before kissing the tip of Doug's erection.   
Chad leans back up and kisses Doug softly, “So beautiful.”  
Doug swallows and bites his lip. He knows what comes next and by that he is nervous. Chad kisses the tip of his nose and then his cheek moving down to his chin. From his chin his neck, sucking softly in the spot until Doug became a whimpering mess.   
Somewhere along the way Chad had moved around and gotten the bottle of lube out him drawer. The sound of the cap being removed was harsh in the soft silence of the room. Chad felt Doug freeze up against him, He nipped the soft skin, “I won't hurt you. I promise.”  
Doug breaths in before taking a slow breath out. His body begin to relax again as Chad moves down his body peppering kisses. Before he can get very far Doug’s hand grips his shoulder tightly, “Are.. are you going to take your clothing off?”  
Chad blinks, He hadn’t even thought about that. He shift so that he is sitting up tugging his clothing off quickly so that he is also naked. Once he is completely undressed he tries to resume what he had planned earlier, but Dougs hands and wide eyes stop him.   
Doug sits up causing Chad to fall backwards, It was weird having someone else leaning over him. Chad was so use to be the one in charge, but he would gladly hand over all the control just to see Doug's wide eyed expression. Something between lust and astonishment.  
Soft nimble fingers traced over his abdominal muscles, tracing the six pack. His fingers dipped into Chad’s navle and then down to his thy. Watching the muscles they are hard and strong from years of being so active in sports. His fingers come back up and brush against his chest and then neck. Chad was already hard, but all the attention was making him even harder. If that was even possible.  
Doug bites his lip before sliding his hands down his own thy. “I want to... “  
Chad looks at him with a soft smile, “What do you want.”  
“To ride you,” he mumbles.  
Chad blinks, “Okay.”  
Doug smiles a huge smile, “Are you sure…?”  
Chad nods his head, “Lets just change situations. Places.”  
Doug nods and in a heap of bodies and limbs they change sides so that Chad is lying on the abundance of pillows and Doug is sitting at the end of the bed. Chad looks at him with such openness. “Come here.”  
Doug does as he’s told crawling over to Chad sitting on his lap. Chad goes back to the lube pouring a good amount onto his fingers. With a bit of maneuvering he is able to press a finger into Doug’s entrance. He swirls it around his entrance before pressing into him. Doug bites his lip trying to relax the trying too get past the burn. Chad squeezes his knee before pulling his finger out and then pushing it back in. When Doug's labored breaths begin to turn into soft huffs Chad adds another finger kissing Doug as he does.   
Doug whimpers at first, but Chad does his best distracting him. He curls his fingers around looking for that one spot that would make stars appear. It takes a couple of thrusts before he finds it making Doug gasp and whimpers.   
Chad smirks, “Feel good?”  
Dog huffs, “Yes…”  
Soon two fingers becomes three and Doug starts to moan instead of whimper. When Chad feels the muscles loosen enough he pulls his fingers free and slicks up his own cock. It’s is leaking and every part of him wants to shove right in, but he knows better than that.   
Chad breaths before laying his hands down motioning for Doug to lower himself down on him when he was ready. Doug bites his lip before steading Chad’s dick and then lowering his weeping hole down inch by inch. It burned so bad, but it wasn’t unbearable. He had been through far worse, and this was what he wanted. To be able to see the man that he loved while he sat upon him.  
When he finally was fully seated upon Chad lap, Doug leaned forward breathing in slowly, Chad just presses soft reassuring touches into his hip.   
“breath, take your time.”  
Doug nods his head before lifting himself up and shifting ever so slightly trying to find the spot inside of himself that makes it all worth it. The second time that he comes back down is less painful. He continues the this, moving up and down trying so hard to find that one spot. The pain lessens and lessens each and every time. Chad notes that Doug seems to be getting slightly annoyed and so he shifts his own hips and grasps Doug's bringing him down harder than Doug had been going. The boy cries out nails digging into Chad’s shoulder.   
“Do… do that again.”  
Chad smirks before lifting Doug up and pulling his back down over and over again. Chad watched as Doug’s breathing became more and more rapid and uneven and his small whimpers soon became full blown moans. In blurs of moans and whimpers Doug’s body begins to clench and before he realizes it he is coming all over Chad’s chest clenching his channel as he does. Chad follows shortly after him.   
Doug gasps before slumping onto Chad groaning as Chad slips out of him. Doug rolls over whimpering as the cum slides out of his ass. Chad is quick to grap a few keeneks and whipe up the mess they made. Once that is done he lifts the comforter and pulls Doug into a warm embrace. Chad smiles kissing his neck softly.  
Doug hums in content, never before had he been cuddles after sex, though he supposes that was due to the type of sex that was being forced upon him. Doug reaches up taking his glasses off, as he does he notices the mark on Chad’s chest. It is no longer black, no now it is a multi of colors showing that he and Chad were now mated. married of a sort. he now belongs fully to Chad.  
Doug hummed as he placed his glasses on the nightstand, everything was going to be okay. He curled into Chad’s chest breathing in his scent. He didn’t know what was going to happen. How their lives were going to be, but he knew that it was going to be okay. Whatever came, whatever happened Chad would be his and he would be cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon petit nain précieux roughly translates to My little precious dwarf. Chad uses it as a term of endearment. Please comment and leave kudos, you shall forever be loved.


End file.
